phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylria
: "Yeah. So let's look for him... For your father... Together. Don't worry. He isn't one to die that easily." : — Kylria speaking to Kranz in Tower Check Kylria is a character in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. She plays a supportive role helping Kranz find his father, whom she ultimately discovers is the same person she has been searching for ever since he mysteriously disappeared one day. Characteristics Biography During a brief confrontation with Arkz, Kranz will either be assisted by Ino'lis or a lady known as Kylria. With the two supporting each other, they are able to drive away their attackers. With the scuffle out of the way, Kranz would make small talk with Kylria about his motives for taking the quest before they go their separate ways. Later, after the quest Tower Check, Kranz meets up with Kylria once again after a battle. Before Kranz returns back to headquarters, Kylria stops him and asks him to tell her his father's name. When he tells her that it is Blitz, she is surprised, saying that was also the name of her master whom also went missing two years ago. With this important discovery, Kylria knows that this is an opportunity that they cannot afford to pass and suggests that they work together in order to find Blitz. At this request, Kranz stutters. Kylria reassures him that Blitz was not one who would easily die, a statement which makes him chuckle at in agreement. Teaming up once more with Kranz during the Phantom Ship 3 quest, the duo arrives in Unguis Lapis as a result of following a lead Kranz obtained from Creinu and her gang. With no other leads to go by, Kranz is skeptical but continues to search the area for clues. After the two find no signs, they are eventually startled by a message capsule activating nearby with Blitz' voice. He informs them that the capsule would have only activated if Kylria and Kranz were together. Unfortunately, he reveals that he was infected by the Germ from the Great Shadow, and the will of the Germ was the only reason it allowed him to return to Pioneer 2. He warns Kylria and Kranz to stay together and to be wary of coming in contact with the Great Shadow. With renewed determination, Kylria and Kranz promise each other that they will continue searching and the former even offers to put in a request to allow them to travel together on missions in case other capsules would be just as trigger sensitive. Time passes. In the events leading up to before the Morgue Attack conflict, the Hunters are notified that the Morgue has been invaded by Arkz members, leading to a mass evacuation of the premises. The Hunters quickly confront Break, who makes a declaration that the Arkz are not simply terrorists, but people that oppose the government in order to protect the sanctity and civil rights of Pioneer 2's citizens. As he is speaking, Kranz attempts to silence him by pulling out a handgun and aiming it at the FOmar. In that moment, the Hunter-turned-Arkz Ino'lis rushes forth in order to protect Break from harm. Taken by surprise and assuming that she was taken as a hostage, Kranz becomes furious, however, Break reveals that she turned to their side by her own volition. Break continues, saying that the Germ is very dangerous, even the small amount used in order to make CARDs function. With a high infection rate, he is adamant that it is only a matter of time before an outbreak occurs. With there already being a vaccine shortage, the situation could become a disaster, therefore Break reasons that destroying the Morgue is the best solution for everybody and the Arkz will willingly destroy their own CARDs after they defeat the Great Shadow. Orland steps forward, saying that it is their duty as Hunters to stop Break. With that, the two sides engage each other in a war for the Morgue. Sometime after the battle, the Arkz were able to successfully place a bomb. The field-lock is complete and the bomb begins counting down. In that short moment, Kranz realizes that they can stop the explosion if someone were to contain it with their own field-lock. Kranz immediately sprints for the bomb, shouting along the way, and makes a last minute dive. Sil'fer and Ino'lis are helpless and can only watch as Kranz successfully contains the explosion with his body. After the rubble clears, Kranz' body is mangled into what Ino'lis can only describe as grotesque bits of flesh. Elsewhere, in the Poachers quest, Kylria notices Kranz walking around as if nothing happened. He cannot help but laugh off her words, saying that he does not remember getting hurt and does not understand why everyone is worried about him. Kylria is glad to hear that he is well since she was worried, and tells him about a discovery in her research while he was resting. According to her sources, Blitz was apparently the first person on Pioneer 2 to know the location of the Great Shadow. As she goes on talking about the technical information about the Germ and its properties, Kranz cannot help by feel his mind wander. He politely tells her that the information she found is interesting but complicated, and it does not concern him. Kylria counters by saying that with this newfound knowledge, she was able to determine that the last known location Blitz was seen was in the area that they are currently standing in. The surprised Kranz and Kylria duo discover another message capsule. Blitz reveals that his body is fargone due to the infection by this point, and he is no longer able to freely move by his own will. As he begins the journey to the Great Shadow, he leaves this message with the coordinates to the Shadow's whereabouts and demands that they reduce the abomination to ashes. In his final words, he regrets not being there for Kylria and Kranz while he was alive and asks for forgiveness. As he attempts to tell them that the fate of mankind is in their hands, the capsule concludes. Kranz manages to distance himself from Kylria in the moments before the final battle begins. Gallery : The Phantasy Star wiki has an extensive image gallery for this character. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode III Characters Category:Humans